


Обнимашки, печенье и милые пушистики

by Sangrill



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Зак решает, что Сефирот загрустил, надо его подбодрить.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 36





	Обнимашки, печенье и милые пушистики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hugs, Cookies and Cute Fluffy Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113354) by [mystiri1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1). 



– Слушай, Анджил, у генерала в последнее время все нормально?

Анджил, нахмурившись, оторвался от отчета об уровне подготовки новобранцев.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ну просто мне показалось, что он какой-то… смурной. Ну, знаешь, грустный.

– Сефирота вообще не назовешь весельчаком, – не поднимая взгляда, заметил Генезис.

Он развалился на диване, только не с отчетом, а с книгой – экземпляром "LOVELESS", это и проверять не нужно. Зак не понимал, зачем он вообще заморачивается с чтением, ведь всем было совершенно очевидно, что он знает текст наизусть.

– В последние месяцы он порядком приуныл, – сдвинув брови, признал Анджил.

– Наверное, потому что его заставляют ходить на все эти заседания совета директоров и при этом запрещают убивать людей, – предположил Генезис и мрачно посмотрел на Анджила. – Знаешь, вы были в Джуноне, и он заставил меня пойти вместо него. Ужас. А есть же еще бумажки.

Он подчеркнуто смерил взглядом стопку документов на столе перед Анджилом – в выходной, у них в квартире, не в кабинете. Анджил виновато поморщился, но все равно взял следующий документ. Генезис со вздохом вернулся к книге.

– В любом случае, я считаю, надо его взбодрить, – заявил Зак.

– Никаких розыгрышей.

– О, да ладно тебе, Анджил, разве это на меня похоже?

– Да. И твои розыгрыши плодят бумажки – много бумажек, особенно когда ты втягиваешь другие отделы.

Анджил хмуро посмотрел на ученика с непривычным неодобрением на лице.

– Ну я же не знал, что бухгалтерия так взбесится. Анджил, прости, – ответил Зак и сделал большие виноватые глаза.

Анджил вздохнул: перед щенячьим взглядом трудно устоять.

– Прощаю.

Зак так на него набросился, что едва не опрокинул кресло.

– Спасибо, Анджил, ты лучше всех, – он помедлил. – О, вот оно! По-моему, генералу не хватает обнимашек.

Генезис с Анджилом уставились на него разинув рот. Чуть погодя Генезис вновь обрел дар речи:

– Ты собрался обниматься с Сефиротом?

– Ага.

Зак широко улыбнулся. Идея была отличная.

– Генерал. Высокий, Суровый и Недружелюбный. Ты собираешься его обнять.

– Ага, столько раз, сколько будет нужно. Нельзя грустить, когда вдоволь обнимаешься.

Анджил до сих пор не вышел из ступора.

Генезис улыбнулся.

– Я должен это увидеть.

***

Сефирот шел по коридору, и вдруг на него кто-то прыгнул. Рефлекторный удар отправил Зака в ближайшую стену.

Слегка оглушенный, тот со стоном сполз на пол по ее стальной поверхности. Ремонтная служба пожаловалась, что новая штукатурка после каждой потасовки между СОЛДАТами съедает весь бюджет, и настояла на стенах из промышленной стали во всех коридорах и местах общего пользования в СОЛДАТских помещениях, так что Зак оставил после себя небольшую вмятину и заработал синяки.

– Зак? – слегка растерялся Сефирот. – Почему ты на меня напал?

– Это не нападение, – возмутился Зак, – я хотел тебя обнять!

Скептически помолчав, Сефирот заметил:

– Выглядело как нападение. Возможно, стоит поработать над техникой?

Зак немного оскорбился. Да, Генезис временами сравнивал его обнимашки с нападением довольно тяжелого монстра с щупальцами, ну так он и не обнимал Генезиса – по этой и другим причинам. Анджил никогда не жаловался – ну, по крайней мере, жаловался, но не сильно.

– Нет, по-моему, поработать стоит над твоей реакцией: если для тебя обнимашки – это нападение, то тебе их серьезно не хватает. Но я могу это исправить!

– Правда? – упавшим голосом спросил Сефирот. – Как?

– Есть только одно решение – больше обнимашек!

При следующей попытке несущийся по коридору Зак предупреждающе закричал: "Сефироооооот!" – и все равно пролетел сквозь дверь, причем закрытую. Но он не сдавался.

Две недели спустя его отвел в сторонку Анджил.

– Послушай, Зак, эта затея с обниманием Сефирота? Хватит.

– Что? Но у меня точно прогресс, просто нужно чуть больше…

– Он вчера сломал тебе ключицу.

Зак небрежно пожал плечами.

– Ничего такого, с чем не справится небольшое заклинание исцеления, и я не обиделся, все нормально, скорее расстроился из-за обгоревших волос, – он поднял руку и провел пальцами по месту, где пряди были короче других. – Пришлось обстричь, чтобы исправить.

– О чем я и говорю! Прекращай!

– Да это же был просто маленький огненный шарик, Анджил!

– Его хватило, чтобы пришлось перекрашивать стены из-за подпалин, и знаешь, как ремонтная служба жалуется из-за необходимости перестилать ковролин в том коридоре? Они угрожают сделать все за наш счет! – поднял голос Анджил, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее: – Послушай, если не ради собственного здоровья, хотя бы подумай о боевом духе.

– О чем ты?

– Сефирот теперь вздрагивает от неожиданных звуков и движений. Дерганый генерал вселяет неуверенность в личный состав. Твоя обнимательная акция плохо влияет на боевой дух среди нижних чинов.

– Лааадно, – глубоко вздохнул Зак. – Просто придется найти другой способ его взбодрить.

Анджил не знал, радоваться ему или волноваться.

***

Зак был все так же твердо намерен подбодрить генерала, просто требовался новый план. Следующая идея посетила его внизу, в гостях у Аэрис.

– Печенье! – воскликнул он, и во все стороны полетели крошки.

Аэрис странно на него посмотрела.

– Да, Зак, это печенье. Я думала, ты его уже достаточно съел, чтобы знать.

Он поспешно проглотил кусок.

– Нет-нет, я о том, что печенье ведь радует, так?

Она рассмеялась.

– Зависит от того, с чем оно, но тебя печенье определенно радует.

– Потому что это твое печенье, – особо обаятельно улыбнулся Зак. – Но вообще-то я думал о Сефироте.

Аэрис надулась, и он по-быстрому разъяснил свою теорию о том, что генерала надо взбодрить, а потом рассказал про столь неудачный запрет его обнимать. Момент, когда в мыслях Аэрис Сефирот превратился из генерала СОЛДАТ "Шинры" в "этого бедняжку", было видно невооруженным взглядом. К концу своего рассказа Зак знал: у него появился новый союзник.

– Так что я считаю, домашнее печенье – именно то, что ему нужно.

– Точно, – Аэрис твердо кивнула. – Начну прямо сейчас. В саду есть сломанный трельяж, надо починить.

– Э?

– Ты не очень-то рукастый, но я не хочу видеть тебя на кухне, пока пеку. Когда до этого дойдет, нечего будет поставить в духовку, – твердо сказала Аэрис. – А просто выбрасывать его не хочется: у меня есть новые семена плетистых роз, а посадить их негде.

– О, ну тогда пойду чинить.

Хоть это и делалось для Сефирота, Зак все равно расстроился, что ему не достанется теста.

– А когда закончишь с этим…

***

На следующее утро Сефирот обнаружил у себя в кабинете нечто неожиданное. Он тут же проверил поверхность стола на предмет других признаков постороннего вмешательства: лоток для входящих с аккуратно сложенными отчетами на ознакомление в правом углу, лоток для исходящих в левом углу с бланками и служебными записками, тщательно разложенными по конвертам с помеченными местами назначения, выровненная по горизонтали ручка в центре стола, подставка сбоку, потому что он не одобрял круги, остающиеся от чашек с кофе, – все по-армейски четко, под идеальными углами, аккуратно расставленное. Все, кроме тарелки с печеньем.

Он сдвинул ее немного правее – вот так лучше – и взял смартфон.

– Ценг, похоже, у нас брешь в системе безопасности.

Выслушав объяснения проблемы, Ценг заметил, что вутайские террористы вряд ли принесли бы домашнюю выпечку в надежде его отравить, но ничто не мешает Сефироту отправить ее на проверку в научный департамент, пока Ценг просматривает записи камер видеонаблюдения из его кабинета в поисках виновного.

Сефирот немедленно послал печенье в научный департамент и принялся за отчеты в ожидании ответа от Ценга.

Ценг проявил исключительную оперативность и перезвонил меньше чем через полчаса.

– Я просмотрел записи камер за ночь и раннее утро. По всей видимости, печенье оставил майор Фэйр.

– Зак? 

Сефирот подумал, не стоит ли позвонить в научный департамент и сказать, чтобы не беспокоились насчет проверки, но тут же отказался от этой мысли. Если замешан Зак, в печенье может быть что угодно.

Два часа спустя позвонили уже из лаборатории.

– Сэр, мы проверили печенье, которое вы прислали. Состав – мука, сахар, молоко, сливочное масло, разрыхлитель теста и шоколад трех видов, – лаборант помедлил. – Нам, э, отправить его обратно?

Удивительно, но печенье, похоже, было самое обычное. Он сразу подумал, что Зак нацелился на него с одним из своих печально известных розыгрышей.

– Нет, – рассеянно ответил он, пытаясь понять, что Зак затеял на сей раз, – избавьтесь от него, как вам будет удобно. Спасибо за помощь.

– Спасибо, сэр! – неожиданно горячо поблагодарил лаборант.

Сефирот удивился и отнес это на счет Ходжо, вечно забывающего про вежливость в общении с подчиненными.

Ближе к концу дня в кабинет заглянул Зак.

– Привет, Сефирот, я, э, я просто за тарелкой.

– Тарелкой?

– Да, тарелка, на которой лежало печенье? Мне надо ее забрать. Кстати, надеюсь, тебе понравилось.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на Сефирота.

– Она в научном департаменте.

Сефирот обеспокоенно сдвинул брови. Он сказал избавиться от печенья, но, может, тарелку они не выбросили? Если выбросили, он купит новую. Он не придал посуде значения, но она явно была важна.

– В научном департаменте? – переспросил Зак.

– Да, я отправил печенье вниз, чтобы его проверили на опасные вещества.

***

– О, ничего себе, это ты испек? – сказал один из лаборантов, когда Зак поинтересовался насчет тарелки. – Просто объедение.

– Вы его съели?

– Только убедившись, что оно совершенно безопасно, – возмутился лаборант. – Хотя кто будет подкладывать яд в печенье? Иногда генерал бывает немного параноиком. Но когда мы закончили проверку, он разрешил нам оставить печенье себе. Я урвал только одно: здесь нельзя щелкать клювом. Но, думаю, тарелка еще где-то тут.

– Ясно.

Зак вздохнул. Может, удастся уговорить Аэрис приготовить еще: не будет же генерал отправлять печенье "на проверку" в научный департамент во второй раз.

***

На следующий день на столе у Сефирота появилась еще одна тарелка печенья. Он нахмурился: если он хотел хоть немного разобраться с бумагами до девятичасовой встречи, тарелка обещала стать помехой. Он аккуратно переставил ее на другую сторону стола, между лотками. 

Сефирот почти забыл про печенье, но потом пришли СОЛДАТы первого класса, которых ему полагалось проинструктировать, и один из них тут же заприметил подношение.

– Ого, овсяное с изюмом? – воскликнул Ригби. – Мама постоянно такое пекла, когда я был маленький. Вот дела, сэр, как вы его здесь добыли? То, что в столовой, на вид как картон, да и на вкус тоже.

– Берите, если хотите. Это майор Фэйр оставил, – СОЛДАТы застыли в нерешительности. – Все нормально: я отправил предыдущую партию в научный департамент, и меня заверили, что там нет ни слабительного, ни других токсичных веществ.

В комнате было шестеро СОЛДАТ с СОЛДАТским метаболизмом и аппетитом. Тарелка опустела за несколько секунд.

После печенья обсуждение предстоящих маневров на Северном континенте пошло куда бодрее, и Сефирот подумал, не стоит ли предоставлять угощение на всех таких встречах.

***

Шедший мимо него по коридору СОЛДАТ похлопал Зака по плечу.

– Эй, спасибо за печенье, отличное было.

– Печенье? А генерал его ел?

Ригби задумался.

– Э, может быть. Если только до того, как мы пришли. Сам пек?

– Моя девушка пекла.

– И ты его просто так раздаешь? – Ригби покачал головой. – Странный ты, Фэйр.

***

На третий день Зак ждал в кабинете с тарелкой и твердым намерением сделать так, чтобы генерал съел как минимум одно печенье, потому что Аэрис по-настоящему выложилась: абрикос с белым шоколадом, его любимое.

Прождав полчаса, Зак решил, что ничего страшного, если он убьет время, взяв одно печенье, ведь чтобы быть здесь в тот дурацкий час, когда генерал приходил на работу, он пропустил завтрак. Вошедший незадолго до десяти Анджил с несколькими папками в руках, похоже, удивился, обнаружив его в кабинете, развалившегося в одном из кресел для посетителей с полупустой тарелкой на коленях.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Жду Сефирота.

– Но он до среды в Джуноне.

Зак вздохнул. Вот невезение. Уходя, он забрал тарелку с собой. В конце концов, не пропадать же хорошему печенью.

***

Когда в среду он попытался уговорить Аэрис испечь еще печенья, она наотрез отказалась.

– Продукты для печенья на деревьях не растут, Зак! Если другие три тарелки не сработали, почему ты думаешь, что с этой будет иначе?

Зак рассказал ей о судьбе первых двух тарелок, но благоразумно умолчал насчет третьей. 

– Но как же сделать, чтобы генерал больше не был таким грустным и унылым?

– Унылым? – с некоторым сомнением в голосе переспросила Аэрис.

– Ну, не будь он вечно таким серьезным, был бы унылым, – упрямо ответил Зак. – Но внутри он весь такой унылый, я это вижу.

– Может, подарить ему домашнее животное? – предложила Аэрис. – Вроде бы они хорошо снимают стресс, и сложно грустить, когда обнимаешься с каким-нибудь симпатичным пушистиком.

***

– Мне нужен совет, – заявил Зак. – Я хочу подарить генералу домашнее животное, а лучше вас двоих его никто не знает. Я думал, щенка, котенка или еще кого.

– Научный департамент занимается гибридами, они пытаются создать сторожевых собак, способных продуктивно работать с СОЛДАТами, – задумчиво ответил Анджил. – Кажется, их навели на мысль твари, которых используют вутайцы. Насколько я помню, они рассматривают модифицированных нибельских волков.

– Это не годится, – возразил Зак. – Нужен кто-то милый и пушистый, с кем можно обниматься, а не чудовище, которое способно разорвать тебе горло, а ты и крикнуть не успеешь. И это не должно быть связано с работой. Это домашний питомец.

– Не всем нравятся визгливые мелкие собачонки, – насмешливо заметил Генезис. – И немодифицированные животные по большей части шарахаются от СОЛДАТ, так что котенок тоже не подойдет. Как я слышал, это из-за мако.

– Ясно.

Зак нахмурился. Где же найти кого-то симпатичного, пушистого и не боящегося СОЛДАТ?

***

– Что вы делаете в моем кабинете, кадет? – отчеканил Сефирот.

Шел седьмой час вечера, он весь день проверял подразделения, готовящиеся к отправке в Вутай, а к завтрашнему заседанию совета директоров еще нужно было разобраться с кучей бумаг.

Кадет ойкнул, вскочил на ноги и вытянулся по стойке смирно, которая произвела бы лучшее впечатление, не болтайся на его запястье голубой бант, заслонивший большую часть лица при попытке отдать честь. Снова раздался смущенный звук, и оказавшиеся перед ртом ленточки затрепетали.

– Вольно, но я все еще жду объяснений.

Рука с бантом опустилась, и стало видно, что у кадета, невысокого блондина с волосами немногим послушнее, чем у Зака, голубые глаза точно такого же цвета, как и лента.

– Майор Фэйр сказал дождаться вас, сэр, и передать вам это.

"Одно дело – оставлять у меня в кабинете непрошеную еду, – принимая записку, решил Сефирот, – но непрошеные кадеты – это уже другое".

Надо было поговорить с Заком на эту тему. И, возможно, сменить замок.

Он обошел стол, чуть слышно вздохнул и сел.

> Привет, Сефирот! У меня для тебя подарок.

Взгляд Сефирота метнулся в сторону кадета. Не мог же Зак…

> Аэрис говорит, что домашние питомцы радуют и снимают стресс, и я подумал, что тебе это не помешает. Генезис сказал, что щенок тебе вряд ли понравится, но мне хотелось, чтобы у тебя был кто-то пушистый и симпатичный, кто-то, с кем можно обниматься, и в итоге я выбрал его. Чокобо ведь милые, так? Он вырастет, и это будет проблемой, но пока, думаю, пойдет. Развлекайся!

Да, Анджил постоянно называл Зака щенком, собственно, его уже почти все так называли, но такого… такого Сефирот не ожидал.

– Как вас зовут, кадет?

– Клауд Страйф, сэр.

Он хмыкнул и, поколебавшись, сказал:

– Подойдите-ка, Клауд.

Кадет нерешительно обошел стол и встал перед ним. Сефирот нахмурился. Не похоже было, чтобы ему не хотелось здесь находиться, но вот так дарить людей казалось неправильным. Парень слегка покраснел и переминался с ноги на ногу под взглядом Сефирота. Выходит, просто нервничал.

Необычная прическа бросалась в глаза. Волосы торчали под странными углами, хоть и не как у Зака. Еще раз глянув на записку, Сефирот поднял руку и коснулся светлых прядей. Удивительно, но те оказались мягкими, ни следа средства для укладки.

– Пушистый, – чуть улыбнувшись, прошептал он.

– Сэр?

***

Час спустя Зак открыл дверь: на пороге с коробкой в руках стоял ссутулившийся Клауд.

– Что, ему не понравилось?

– Даже не взглянул, – ответил странно порозовевший Клауд.

Зак со вздохом попятился, чтобы впустить его.

– Я думал, здесь без вариантов. Так как все было?

– Ну, я ждал, как ты и сказал, – начал Клауд, ставя коробку, и Зак увидел у него на правом запястье растрепанный бант, который до этого повязал на ней, – но он что-то расшумелся, и я открыл коробку проверить, как он там, а когда я хотел опять ее закрыть, он снова завозился. К приходу генерала он уже уснул.

Зак посмотрел внутрь, на крошечного птенца чокобо, милого, пушистого, так и просившегося на руки. Он был уверен, что генералу понравится.

– Ты отдал записку?

– Да, тогда-то и стало совсем странно.

Клауд из розового сделался красным.

Зак поднял взгляд.

– В смысле?

– Ну, он, э, погладил меня по волосам, посадил к себе на колени и как бы просто… перебирал мои волосы. Полчаса.

– Что? – Зак мысленно перечитал записку, и при виде Клауда, снимающего бант с запястья, его осенило. – А.

Ну да, пожалуй, парень действительно слегка походил на чокобо.

– Потом он извинился и сказал, что ему пора на очередное совещание, – Клауд нахмурился. – Кто ходит по совещаниям в семь часов вечера?

– Между прочим, у генерала очень плотное расписание, – невинно ответил Зак, лихорадочно перебирая открывающиеся перспективы. – Насколько я знаю, он часто работает по восемнадцать часов в сутки.

Клауд распахнул преисполненные сочувствия и ужаса глаза.

– Слушай, Клауд, – спросил его Зак, – ты завтра вечером занят?


End file.
